Ame
by Moccha and Donut
Summary: Kenapa banyak yang membenci hujan ? bukannya hujan itu.. luar biasa ?


**Discleimer:**Samfai kafanfun Snk bukan milik saya

**Warning:**OOC, gaje , roman picisan , alur/plot amburadul

Hujan , hujan , hujan –

Lagi-lagi hujan turun lagi.. . sejak kecil aku selalu bertanya - apakah..awan itu menangis?

Aku suka hujan..Karena hujan sama sepertiku..

Kelam

Gelap

Dan tak diinginkan siapapun

.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah ..untuk merasakan 'hujan'

Hey, kenapa semua orang berteduh? Kenapa mereka menghindari hujan?apakah mereka membenci hujan? Ah sudah pasti kan..

Aku melangkahkan kembali kakiku hingga tibalah aku disebuah puncak bukit ..

'ah benar-benar segarr' batinku

·

"Hey ! apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

Siapa itu? Kepada siapa ia berbicara ? kenapa dia berteriak ? Dan— siapa yang menarik lenganku?

·

·

·

Tercium aroma coklat dari indra penciumanku.. coklat kesukaanku.. hangat..hangat..manis

"Kau..siapa?" tanyaku

"minum ini . kau pasti kedinginan" balasnya

"terimakasih"

Hanya kesunyian yang mengisi waktu saat ini .. tanpa ada obrolan yang tercipta walau hanya satu katapun . coklat ini..benar-benar enak

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya pemuda itu

"merasakan..hujan?" jawabku polos

Pernyataan itu membuatnya memijat dahinya lalu ia tertawa pelan . kenapa ? iya aku tau aku aneh kan?

"Kau sama sepertiku ya.."ucapnya pelan , namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas . hey , apakah orang ini juga menyukai hujan sepertiku? Ataukah dia sama-sama menyukai coklat?

"Oiya , siapa namamu bocah?"

"Eren..Eren Yaeger"

"Yaeger..pemburu.. nama yang bagus"

"ah sepertinya sudah sore . terimakasih atas coklatnya "

**BLAM!**

Pintupun tertutup dan Eren melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kandang uhum ralat , kerumahnya.

Diam-diam pemuda tadi menatapnya dari balik jendela sembari menyeruput coklat yang belum dihabiskan Eren tadi.

.

"Rasanya manis.."

.

.

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya .. ia mendengarkan suara kicau burung persis seperti dongeng /ditabok

"Sudah pagi ..."

.

Eren benci pagi. Setiap pagi ia harus menerima fakta 'kesendiriannya' . keadaan rumah yang luas namun hanya diiisi olehnya .. dan ia harus pergi kesekolah , tapa satu orangpun menyadari kehadirannya.

(o'-'o)ww

Eren menatap langit dari bangkunya .. wajahnya terlihat bosan

"semoga hari ini hujan lagi.."

Ah . kata-kata kramat itu lagi . sudah berapa ratus bahkan ribu kali ia mengucapkannya saat disekolah.

.

Hari inipun akan berlalu seperti biasa . tanpa hal menarik . Ah hujan!

"ahh hujannn! Menyebalkannn!"

"Bagaimana ini? Nanti seragamku kotor"

"kenapa juga harus hujan sihhh!"

'Kenapa mereka semua berkata sejahat itu? Apa salah hujan? Bukannya hujan anugerah tuhan?'

"Tuhan..haha" Eren tertawa pelan atas apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri .

Eren tidak pernah percaya tuhan . kalau memang tuhan itu ada . kenapa tuhan memberikan hidup yang tidak adil? Kenapa orangtuanya lebih memilih untuk pergi ke London demi mengobati adiknya Mikasa tanpa mengajaknya? Kenapa tidak ada satupun 'teman' yang menyadari kehadirannya?

.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya keatap sekolah . jangan tanya ia mau ngapain . yah begitulah Eren . setiap hujan turun ia akan pergi ke atap untuk 'merasakan hujan'

Eren memakai headsetnya lalu mulai menaiki tangga satu persatu . tidak perduli walau ini masih jam pelajaran . . .

'Musik' .. Eren sangat menyukai musik. Menurutnya Musik dan hujan adalah sahabat terbaiknya . walaupun mereka tidak hidup . tetapi Eren merasa hidup saat bersama 'mereka' . merekalah yang menghidupkan Eren kembali.

.

"Merasakan hujan lagi heh"

Suara yang familiar . Eren langsung menoleh ke asal suara .

"Ah kau yang waktu itu kann .. itu .. ah siapa ya ?"

"Levi..Levi Ackerman

Ah namanya sangat keren . seperti wajahnya .. tunggu— aku merasa aneh . dan lagi ia menggunakan dasi biru..

"Levi-senpai .. kau kelas 3 ?"

"Ah . kau tak sebodoh yang kukira"

Eren menundukkan kepalanya . walau sedikit . namun itu menyakitkan baginya.

'bodoh? Kenapa aku selalu mendapat panggilan itu'

Levi berjalan mendekati Eren. Mengangkat kepala Eren untuk menatapnya

'ah matanya kelabu .. gelap ..tapi entah kenapa .. tatapan ini membuatku nyaman' batin Eren

"Se..senpaiii! nanti kau basah "

"Lihat siapa yang bicara heh "

Eren kicep ditempat . ah seharusnya ia berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum mengingatkan orang lain.

"Aku sering ke atap . tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang merebutnya . jadi aku malas . dan ternyata bocah itu kau "

"Maaf senpai" Eren menunduk 90 derajat

"Jangan minta maaf . atap ini memang milik umum"

"Jadi..para perampok atau pembunuh boleh kesini?"

"kau ini bodoh atau polos"

'Lho? Aku salah tanya ya ?' batin Eren

"Kau tidak pulang bocah? Ini sudah lewat bel pulang. Apa tidak ada yang mencarimu?"

"Orangtuaku tidak ada disini . mereka diluar kota"

Ren , mereka keluar negara Renn . bukan kotaa /Author digiles/

"Ingin mampir ketempatku?"

Levi menatapnya datar bak tembok . pengen Eren garus rasanya .. tunggu . Eren bukan kucing kan

Tunggu , kenapa ia mengajakku? Apa dia akan menghukumku karena telah merebut tempatnya? Ataukah karena aku kemarin meminum coklat buatannya eh tapikan kemarin dia yang memberi coklat panas itu padaku .

"Tenang saja . aku tidak akan melukai atau menghukummu "

'ini orang Cenayang atau apa' batin Eren

"jangan seenaknya menuduhku cenayang dasar bocah"

Tau dari mana Eren mengatakan hal ituuu .

"Entah kenapa wajahmu mudah dibaca " Ucap Levi dingin

Eren tertawa pelan . ah baru kali ini ada yang mengerti dirinya . bahkan orang tuanya punn.. akh sudahlah , lupakan abaikan hanyutkan .

Kenapa rasanya jadi mirip anime dan novel ya . ternyata hal begini itu nyata

'To be Continued'

Hay salam kenal . saya author baru . mungkin cerita ini tidak sebaik karya senpai yang lain . jadi mohon bantuannya :3


End file.
